


Harry Potter (raised by others) oneshots

by DearMeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Child Harry Potter, Corporal Punishment, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Spanking, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: This is a oneshot bookIt's basically harry being raised by different people. Yes theres parental discipline so if you don't like that, don't read it :)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 222





	1. Daddy Severus saves the night

Harry's 5 here 

Harry whined, sitting up in his bed. The child clutched his teddy bear close to him. The nightmares were back. He sobbed freely, wanting to be comforted by his father. Harry jumped down from his bed, his little legs running to his daddy's room. 

Harry swung open the door and cried loudly, wanting his father's attention. Severus sat up, patting the bed gently. "Come here, baby." Severus cooed softly. Harry climbed up on the bed and launched himself into Severus' arms. "D-daddy!" Harry cried. 

Severus cooed at his baby. "It's okay hun. It's okay." He pulled Harry more closely into his arms and rocked him. "You'll be okay. It wasn't real." 

Harry managed to calm down, his breathing evening out and promptly passing out in his father's lap. 

Severus chuckled and laid back down, holding his son close to him. "I love you so much, baby." He cooed before passing out himself.


	2. Stop running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells harry to stop running and of course he doesn't listen

Harry is 6 in this 

"Harry come here." Remus said, his voice left no room for argument. 

Harry's gaze fell to his feet as he shuffled closer to Remus. 

He had been running around, not listening to Remus's warning to slow down and ended up running straight into the china cabinet. Now there was broken glass everywhere. 

As soon as Harry was within arms reach, Remus spun him around and delivered seven hard smacks to his backside, making Harry cry. 

Remus sighed, the sight of broken glass and china, and a small six year old in tears was enough to give him a headache. "Go to the corner, Harry. Ten minutes." He said sternly, pointing to the corner of the room." Harry squeaked as Remus landed another swat to his backside as he passed him. He rushed to the corner, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Remus flicked his wand and all of the glass and china were put back together. He rubbed his forehead, eyes closed. Having a child was a blessing, for sure. But it was also a nightmare. Little trouble making children running around his house was not how Remus thought parenting would be. 

He sat down, collecting his thoughts and calming down. He checked his watch to see Harry still had three minutes left. 

Remus glanced over at Harry, standing in the corner and shoulders shaking with silent sobs. His heart broke. He knew Harry did not mean to break his china, but nonetheless he still did not listen to his guardian. 

When those three minutes were up, Remus called Harry from his corner. 

The child crawled into Remus's lap, crying. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry, engulfing him in warmth and love. 

After a few minutes of rocking, Remus pulled back and gently lifted Harry's chin to make eye contact. "Now, will you listen to me next time I tell you to slow down?" His voice wasn't stern, but wasn't gentle either. He didn't want to scare the child into thinking he was still being punished. 

"N-no!" Harry cried, fresh tears streaking down his red tinted cheeks. Remus sighed and cuddled him. "You're okay, Harry. It's okay." 

" 'M sorry.." Harry's muffled apology had Remus chuckling. "It's quite alright, child. Just listen next time." He patted Harry's back until the child fell asleep.


	3. Tom's curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom adopts harry 
> 
> And harry 
> 
> Is not happy 
> 
> As you can imagine :)

Harry is 4 

Tom picked up the small child, cooing at him. Harry whined, squirming in Tom's hold. "Wan' down!" Harry cried. 

"It's okay, Harry. You're coming home with me." Tom's voice was soft, as he rocked the child. "I just adopted you, Harry. I'm your new daddy." 

Harry sobbed, wanting to be let down. "N-no not daddy!" He cried. "Wanna go home!" 

"Harry." Tom sighed and held Harry tighter to himself. "We're going home." He flooed them home then let Harry onto his feet. 

Harry instantly ran away as soon as his feet touched the ground. "Hate you!" He screamed and ran down the hall, unknowingly trapping himself with only a bathroom to his right to go into. 

Tom followed after Harry. "Baby, it's okay. I know you're upset. I promise it will get better. We are going to have lots of fun, Harry." Tom watched as the child tried to open thr door, but was too short. 

"Are you hungry?" Tom tried. 

Harry gave his best glare. He would not be tempted with food. 

"No!" He stomped his tiny foot on the floor, angry. He wanted to go back to the orphanage. "You took me 'way from friend!" Harry screeched. 

Tom crossed his arms and glared at Harry. "Harry, I am a lenient guardian, but I will not tolerate this behavior. You better stop this tantrum before I put you in the corner." Tom warned. 

"I wanna go home!" Harry said loudly. He did not want to be with this man whom he knew nothing about. 

"You are home, Harry. I'm your new daddy. We've been over this. Okay?" Tom's voice went back to gentle, trying to reason with the child. 

Harry, throwing caution to the wind, ran up to his new guardian and decided to test just how far he could go before being put in time out. "Fuck you!" He yelled. 

Tom's face blanked for a moment before his features got angry. Harry faltered for a moment, regretting pushing Tom's buttons. 

"You brat." Tom grabbed onto Harry's arm and dragged him up the stairs before going into a room near the end of the hall. Harry barely got a glimpse of the room before suddenly being flipped over a pair of knees. His vision was all carpet. 

"You will never say that word again. You just earned yourself a spanking today AND tomorrow." Harry gasped as Tom started raining down swats onto Harry's bum. 

"No!" Harry cried, his backside was on fire. He reached his hands back to protect himself but only succeeded in getting his hands pinned against his back and the swats getting much harder. 

Tom began to lecture his new child. "You will never say that word again, especially to me. You will never be so blatantly disrespectful towards me again. When I ask you something, you answer me. You will answer with respect. You will be spanked again tomorrow, to make sure the message sticks. If you run, you will get my belt." Tom growled. 

After a few minutes of swats, Tom finally stopped. Harry sobbed, too wrung out to even get up himself. 

Tom gently helped Harry up and sat him on his knee. Harry whimpered as his bum touched Tom's knee. 

"Do you understand why you were punished?" Tom asked, voice still stern. 

Harry nodded, sniffling. "I'm sorry, daddy." Harry broke down, sobbing again. Tom wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You're forgiven." He whispered and rocked Harry.


	4. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to sneak out

Harry is 14 

"Alright, see you later." Harry giggled as he hung up the phone. All he had to do was sneak away, then he could go see his boyfriend. He was all giddy, wishing his parents would go to bed already. 

"Harry, dinner!" Sirius called from the kitchen. 

Harry jumped off his bed then walked downstairs to greet his daddy. Sirius smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby, here you go." Sirius handed Harry a plate. 

Normally they ate together but Harry excused himself with the excuse of homework to be done. He brought his plate upstairs and ate on his bed, texting away on his phone. 

Remus showed up to collect the plate a half hour later and told his cub goodnight. They cuddled for a moment, Remus being the big pushover he was, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the boy. 

Harry whined. "Dad!" When Remus meased up his hair. 

Remus chuckled. "Oh stop. Get changed, cub. Daddy and I will come in later to tuck you in." Remus mocked lovingly, but in reality they really were going to tuck him in. They always have and always will. 

Remus went downstairs to wash the dishes as Sirius went to their bedroom to change for bed. After changing into a fresh pair of pajamas, he rapt his knuckles on the wood of Harry's door. 

"Hope you're decent in there, pup. I'm coming in." Sirius warned before opening the door and seeing his pup sitting on the middle of his bed, still not ready for bed. "Harry." Sirius tutted playfully. "What am I gonna do with you?" 

Sirius grabbed fresh boxers and a shirt, throwing them at Harry. 

"I can dress myself-" Harry protested when Sirius began taking Harry's shirt off. 

"But I like to embarrass you." Sirius cooed at a pouting Harry. Remus joined them a moment later, as soon as Harry slipped his boxers on. 

"Alright cub, bedtime." Remus and Sirius tucked Harry in together. "Good night, baby. Love you." Sirius peppered Harry's face with kisses, pulling back for Remus to do the same. 

Harry whined and struggled the entire time but finally was released. "Good night, daddy, papa." Harry faked a yawn and snuggled closer to his pillows. 

Remus hummed softly, catching the fake yawn. He glanced at Sirius and nodded his head towards the hallway. 

Sirius got the message and quickly left the room, Remus following right behind him. 

"What's up?" Sirius asked once they were out of earshot from Harry. 

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I think Harry is planning something." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He was pushing us away a lot more than usual. And he faked that yawn. That boy is not a good actor. I wonder what he's up to.." 

Sirius gave a quiet squeal. "Oh my baby boys going to break the rules! So cute! Just like-" Remus's glare shut Sirius right up. Sirius sighed and shook his head. 

"I'm sure he just wanted to sleep. He's been studying all day anyways. Or maybe he just wants alone time." Sirius winked. 

Remus made a face. "God I hope not. I don't want him doing that." 

"He's a teenager. He will if he wants to. We can't really do anything about it. What will you do? Put a cock cag-" Remus groaned loudly. "Shut up!" 

Remus hissed and stalked towards the living room. He'd keep his eyes and ears out for their little trouble maker. 

Sirius shrugged and went to bed, not really worried or bothered by anything. 

An hour later~ 

Harry slowly and quietly got up and dressed. He slipped on a crop top and highwasted shorts that showed his ass in a way that Remus said he'd kill him if Harry wore it outside. 

He slipped on his shows then slowly slipped into the hallway, then crept down the stairs. 

Unfortunately for Harry, his papa was a werewolf, and could hear Harry trying to sneak downstairs. 

Remus rounded the corner and caught Harry. "Um-" Harry squeaked as the light turned on to reveal his papa, his angry, looking papa. 

Remus rose a brow at that. "Care to explain yourself, little boy?" Remus's voice was tight, and angry. 

"Um-" Harry shifted on the balls of his feet. "I just-" Harry tried again. He sighed, looking down at his feet. "I wanted to see someone.." 

"Someone?" Remus growled. "Someone? Who?" 

"M-my boyfriend.." Harry flinched back as Remus made to grab him. "I'm sorry!" Harry quickly apologized, not wanting what he knew was coming. 

"You, little boy, deserve this. Trying to sneak out, especially in those shorts I told you to never wear outside. You disobeyed me." Remus yanked Harry over to the couch. 

He sat down and started spanking Harry over his shorts. "You little brat. After you said you would never sneak out again. Maybe I didn't whip you hard enough. Is that it?" Remus lectured. "Do I need to go get my belt? A switch? What works with you, Harry?" 

Harry couldn't answer, too busy crying. He sobbed over his papa's lap. "N-no papa!" 

Sirius came downstairs after hearing yelling. "What in Merlin-" He started. Sirius stared as Remus smacked their child's bottom angrily. 

"Harry." Sirius growled. "I defended you, and you really tried to sneak out? Child, what on Earth possessed you to do that?" 

Remus kept spanking Harry, only stopping to pull his shorts and boxers down. "I'm s-sorry daddy!" Harry cried pitifully. 

"Naughty child." Sirius tutted and shook his head. "Be lucky we don't get the belt." 

"N-no!" Harry whined, continuing to sob over Remus's lap. After what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes, Harry finally went limp over Remus's knees. His backside a shade of dark red. 

"Do we need to repeat this again?" Remus growled, still angry. 

"No papa!" Harry hissed as he stood up, his ass on fire. 

Remus stood up, towering over his child. "You would do well to remember this. Next time it'll be the belt." Harry nodded at this and ran to Sirius for comfort. 

Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy, giving him a few sharp swats. "Do not lie to us again." Sirius reprimanded and held Harry as he began to cry again. 

"I'm sorry daddy." 

"I know baby."


	5. Wands and Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry grabs Severus' wand and plays around, Severus is none too pleased with his energetic 4 year old

Harry is 4

"Harry no!" Severus exclaimed, running after his wayward child. Harry, being the pure Gryffindor he was, continued to run around the house with his Guardian's wand. 

"Harry!" Severus growled. "Give me my wand, now!" 

Harry giggled and pointed the wand at Severus. "Fly!" The wand shot sparks but otherwise did nothing else. Severus managed to snatch his wand back away from the distracted toddler. 

"Bad boy!" Severus put his wand in its holder and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging the struggling boy to his room. 

"No!" Harry whined loudly and pulled against the hold his daddy had on his wrist. "Lemme go!" 

Severus growled and sat down on Harry's bed, throwing the kid over his knee and giving him six sharp swats to his backside. Harry squirmed, crying loudly. "You do not take my wand Harry. You do not point a wand at daddy and you do not try to cast a spell on daddy." Severus gave Harry four more sharp swats. 

"You could have hurt youself or daddy. That was very naughty of you, Harry." Harry sobbed, his backside burning. He was sure it would be bleeding and he'd never sit down again. 

Five more swats and Harry gave up trying to fight through, only sobbing limply over Severus' knee. "Now," Severus began, sitting Harry up on his lap but minding his son's sore backside, "what do you have to say for yourself?" Severus' voice was stern, but not angry anymore. 

"I-I-" Harry hiccuped. He rubbed his eyes, trying to form words. Severus ran his hand over his baby's back, cooing softly at him. 

"Its okay baby, take your time." 

After a few minutes, Harry was finally calm enough. He looked up at Severus, large doe eyes looking directly into his daddy's. "I'm sorry d-daddy.. Won't touch wand." Harry mumbled miserably. 

"Well I'm glad you learned not to touch it, but no ice cream tonight." 

Harry gasped, a look of utter disbelief crossed Harry's face that made Severus bust out a chuckle. "Alright baby, you can have ice cream." Severus nuzzled his nose against Harry's lovingly. 

"Why don't you take a nap, baby?" Severus suggested as Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. Harry whined, clutching tighter onto his daddy. "Sleeo wif you." Harry slurred tiredly. "Alright." Severus sighed but smiled nonetheless, grabbed his little baby and went to his own bedroom. 

He placed Harry down first, then laying down next to his tired son. Severus kissed Harry on the top of his crown. "Goodnight baby boy." He mumbled. 

Harry shifted, snuggling close to his daddy and bumping his head against Severus' chin lightly. "Good ni daddy."


	6. Out with Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 7
> 
> Harry amd daddy Tom went shopping and Harry couldn't get the toy he wanted, so naturally, he threw a fit

"Daddy!" Harry squealed as they passed the tou isle. A soft panda bear called to him and he _needed_ it now! 

"What is it?" Tom put another borning item into the cart. 'Shopping the muggle way was so boring.' Tom thought. 

"Can I please have the panda!" Harry asked sweetly, pointing to the stuffed bear on the shelf. 

Tom followed his son's finger until he saw it. The panda bear sitting on the shelf that looked way too cute. Tom thought about Harry clutching the bear and his heart fluttered. His baby was so cute! Unfortunately, Harry just got a toy today at the last store. 

Shaking his head, Tom grabbed onto Harry's wrist and lightly tugged him along. "No baby, you just got a toy." 

Harry was having none of it. He gave a frustrated yell and stomped his foot, snatching his wrist out of Tom's hand. "Get me the bear daddy please!" Harry continued to beg, running up and grabbing the bear from the shelf. 

A scoff from a parent across from him made Tom flustered as he went up to Harry and tried to pry the bear from his hands. "Harry Potter riddle if you do not stop now, I will deag you outside and destroy your other toy. Meaning no toys at all! You already got a toy today so you better stop." Tom said in a stern tone. 

"I want it!" Harry screeched, making the whole store stop for a good few seconds. In those seconds Tom grabbed the toy from Harry and spun him around, smacking him a good few times on his backside. "Behave." Tom growled into his ear. 

The rest of the shopping trip wasn't as bad, except for Harry crying and the other shoppers giving Tom a disgusted look. 

As they neared the checkout, Tom sighed and gave in. The baby just wanted the pretty toy. After all Harry wasn't to blame. Any kid would have wanted that plushy. 

Tom turned to a sniffling Harry and jerked his thumb at the toy isle. "Go get the panda before I change my mind." Harry's eyes shined as bright as a star as he quickly bounced to go get the toy. Not even five minutes later Harry was buckled into his car seat, playing with his new toy panda and dinosaur. 

"Did you have fun Harry?" Tom asked as they entered the house. "Yes daddy! Except my bum hurts." Harry pouted up at Tom. "I'm sorry baby. How about some ice cream?" 

Harry gasped and nodded, bouncing into the kitchen. 


	7. Baby no more pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle has had enough of Harry's rule breaking. Deciding that Harry is no longer a baby, he decides to punish him the way his father had him. 
> 
> Btw harry has a big ass knife here & threatens to stabby stab tom 
> 
> Harry is 9 
> 
> This is part 1

"Nose to the corner right now!" Yelled Tom. He pinched the bridge of his nose when Harry threw down another expensive piece of china. "Little boy, I am three seconds away from taking my belt off." Tom growled. 

Harry ran towards the corner and pressed his nose against it, giggling to himself. 

"Ridiculous." Tom muttered and used his wand to clean up the broken glass, putting the China back together once more. 

Tom turned his back to Harry, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He should not punish when he is this angry. 

After what seemed like hours to both of them, Tom sat down on the living room couch and beckoned Harry to him. Harry turned from the dark oak corner and bound towards Tom at lightening speed. 

Tom pulled Harry between his knees and took another deep breath. "Harry, you know that breaking things in this house is against the rules." 

Harry nodded in response. 

"So tell me why you did it." Tom expected whining, what he did not expect however, was a slap to the face and spit in his eye. 

"What?" Tom was momentarily taken aback from the actions of his child. 

"Suck my dick." Harry yelled, giggling and running off throughout the house. 

Tom growled and stood up, running after Harry. "Harry do not make me catch you. You better stop right now!" Tom yelled after him. 

Harry had no intentions of stopping, or getting caught. Letting himself get caught would mean a nasty spanking on his end. 

"No!" Harry screamed and ran towards the kitchen, grabbing a big knife and holding it out in front of him. 

Tom gasped at the sight of his beloved child with a sharp object. "Harry, put it down. You could get hurt." He tried to reason with the child. 

"You're trying to hurt me!" Harry stomped his foot. 

"No, just trying to punish you and teach you manners." 

"I'll stab you!" Harry sang in a mocking voice. 

"Put it down, Harry." Tom lunged at Harry when the boy lowered the knife, but did not see that Harry had lifted it just as quickly. 

~~~~~~

Part 2 coming soon


End file.
